EL AMOR ES PARA MÁS DE DOS
by Mhialove02
Summary: Himawari es la única hija mujer de los Uzumaki , Naruto adora a su pequeña princesa pero ¿qué? pasaría si la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia de un par de adorables gemelos y eso causa muchos a celos Himawari . Para Bolt es maravillosos , feliz por ser otra vez hermano mayor y Naruto tanto como Hinata tendrán que liderar con los problemas de Himawari por sus celos
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA GRAN NOTICIA**

Como siempre saco todo en contesto y esta es una de mis nuevas historia que voy a realizar no se preocupen hare mi mejor esfuerzo actualizar mis fics así que si más preámbulos aquí esta

Como todos sabemos aún estamos felices que somos canon siiii que viva el NARUHINA y los pequeños niños pero no sabemos si habrá más niños será que nos esperamos más noticias impactantes

Los celos infantiles son demandas que encontramos con bastante frecuencia por parte de las familias. Ante todo debemos considerar que los celos son un estadio relativamente normal que hay que superar, hemos de prestarle atención cuando alteren la convivencia y el desarrollo normal del niño o sean persistentes y no remitan pasados los cinco años de edad.

La envidia y resentimiento hacía otra persona que se supone obligada a prestarnos atención y no lo hace. En la familia, la rivalidad entre los hermanos por conseguir el afecto y la atención de los padres suele ser el principal y primer motivo de celos.

Ante todo, debemos procurar que la relación de los padres con el niño o la niña no debe cambiar, por la llegada del retoño. Debemos de dedicarle un tiempo del día exclusivamente al hijo o hija mayor, para que sienta que esa relación tan especial y mágica no se ha modificado por el nuevo nacimiento, por lo contrario se dará el sentimiento del PRINCIPE O PRINCESA DESTRONADOS.

Era una mañana soleada en konoha, los aldeanos hacían sus labores cotidianas yo era un día especial para una de las mujeres más bellas de Konoha , su cabello largo negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura , que le llegaba con un pantalón lila que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla un poco ajustado y llevaba un polera color polera blanca y un chalequito que era el mismo color del pantalón sus rosto a pesar que los años seguir siendo perfecto su rosto blanco como la más fina porcelana su ojos grandes de color como la luna con unas largar y rizadas pestañas su nariz respingada y su labios color carmesí .

Hinata Uzumaki la esposa del Hokage naranja y princesa de Hyuuha caminaba por las calles de konoha salio del hospital hace unos minutos y se encontraba feliz porque hoy recibió una gran alegría por iba ser madre por tercera vez la personas de la cuidad le saludaban cordialmente iba al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que organizo para su amigos hacía tiempo que no se veían y quiera que fuera perfecto.

**-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo estás? -**la llamo Ino –¿**Qué haces por aquí?.**

**-¡Hola Ino-san! - **respondió con mucha alegría – ¿**Cómo te va….voy vendrás a la fiesta?**

**-¡Claro! no me la perdería – **le contesto muy alegremente, sabía que las fiesta que organizaba la ojiperla eran una de las mejores – **si quiere que lleve algo en especial**

**-¡Pues, ¡si lo ¿que tú quieras? –**respondió muy alegremente –** Ya sabes….¿que tengo unos hijos ? muy hiperactivos y desde ahora voy a cocinar.**

**-Si ¿quieres yo te ayudo?**

**-¡Me encantaría….!-**dijo muy alegremente sabía que no podría por su embarazo y quiera algo de ayuda iba a pedir a su padre que le enviara a una de las sirvientas de la mansión –¡**Arigato Ino-san!.**

**-No hay de que Hinata-chan-**la miro con dulzura, Ino veía a hinata como una hermana pequeña **–¡ Ohhh! ya es tarde tengo que comprar algunas cosas** -exclamo mirando su reloj de pulsera –**Nos vemos en casa en dos horas Ino-san**

**-¡Claro Hinata-chan!–**le respondió amablemente, así que fuera así casa para coordinar algunas cosas y dejar a alguien en la florería para ayudar en la ojiperla .

Después de eso Hinata fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la gran cena y no la ayuda de Ino terminara más rápido.

Uno niños corrían por el patio de la academia ya era la hora del receso los niños jugaban y comían su refrigerio .

**-Ahhhhhhhh-**exclamo Bolt estiro sus brazos se encontraba cansado por el tedioso examen que le fue bien porque heredo la inteligencia de su abuelo Minato –**Es examen si ¿Qué me dejo molido?-**saco de su mochila bento que su mama le cocino -MMMMMMM –dijo Bolt olisqueando su bento - **¿Qué rico cocina mi mamá? De seguro de seguro son bolas de arroz con miel y Grampas y un rico pescado empanizado.**

**-¿Cómo puedes saber? En eso con tan solo olerlo y aun no has abierto la tapa -**pregunto Inogin quien se encontraba sentada a lado el Shikadai quien ya estaba comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente y la lado del el Chouchou que también comía efusivamente sus bolas de arroz y su dulces.

-**No le preguntes ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**intervino la morena –**El ya saber con tan solo olerlo…además las madres cocinan bien rico.**

**-Nadie cocina como mi mamá –** dijo Bolt muy orgulloso y comenzó a comer su comida –**Ya lo verán Hoy si vendrán a la cena mi mamá preparara platos delicioso.**

**-Que problemático –**dijo el Nara – **Si mi mamá dijo que vendríamos**

**-Si mi papá también dijo eso – **también comento Chouchou mientras se comía la última gran bola de arroz –**Dice que será una gran fiesta de amigos.**

**-Entonces los espero…-**dijo el rubio uzumaki quien aun comía – **Sabes mi abuelo Hiashi mi compro un consola nueva no quieren probarla.**

**-Sí..-**dijo Inogin –**Por cierto Bolt , tu hermana ya abra salido al recreo.**

**-Si..¿porque lo preguntas? Inogin – **le dijo al otro rubio , como era de esperar Bolt siempre protegía a su hermanita que no le pasara nada eso significaba que rufianes que quería coquetear o molestar a su hermanita –**A caso tienes algo con MIIIII HIMA-NEE CHAN**

**-No es nada solo preguntaba-**le respondió calmadamente no quería problemas con nadie

**-hmp**

Después es ese pequeños incidente los amigos comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas triviales que aran en hoy en la noche que travesura harían o a que podían jugar.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que alguien los veía desde lejos era mi más ni menos Sarada Uchiha quien se encontraba leyendo un libro , ella era un poco huraña y no se hablaba con nadie al menos alguien iniciaría la conversación.

En otra parte Himawari se encontraba sentada con su amiga Lea ella era de la aldea de Iwa su padre que caso con una mujer en Konoha así que decidió vivir en la aldea de su esposa.

-**MMMMM ¿Qué rico?** –dijo Himawari comiendo su rico cupcake hecho de semillas de girasol –** No es así Princesa Lea**.

-**Por supuesto Himawari –Hime – **imitando la voz delicada en la al peliazul -**¿quiere un poco? de te Himawari –Hime –**sirviéndole él Te al pequeño termo en su tasa

-**Claro que si –**probando el té – **el té está muy rico princesa Lea y la tiara que llevas hoy , está muy bonita llena de brillantes y brilla como el sol.-**en eso un grupo de tres niñas se acercan a las pequeñas.

-**Vaya ….Vaya –**dijo una niña de cabello moreno y ojos violetas con una camisa de color azul y pantalón negro y zapatos de mismo color –**Miren a las ridículas niñas con tiaras como si fueran unas princesas.**

**-jajja si tienes razón se creen princesas o que – **dijo otra niña su cabello de color rubio claro con unas pecas en sus mejillas tenía un pantalón color rojo claro y una blusa color manga larga color blanco y zapatos azules **-¿Qué opinas de esta ridícula charada? Allis**

**-Pues si tiene razón son feas y ridículas –**intervino a la otras niña tenía el cabello castaño ondulado, usaba un traje enterizo color morado y con zapatos negros.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-**dijo Lea enfrentándose a las niñas que molestaban- **Acaso le molesta que seamos princesas….no les interesa**

**-SI…No …se metan – **contesto con dificultad la pequeña Himawari –**Ustedes no nos molesten.**

**-jajja miren a la pequeña valiente,-**dijo Kara muy arrogante – **que te crees tú …..una princesa.**

**-Claro..¿Que soy una princesa?-**dijo apretando fuertemente los puños –**Mi papi dice que soy la princesa de la casa**

**-Por ahora….eres la única princesa de la casa-**le respondió Kimi cruzando sus brazos -**¿Cuándo tus padres? tengan una bebe, una niña se olvidaran de ti ya nunca será un princesa.**

**-Eso no es verdad – **le respondió Lea poniéndose delante su amiga protegiendo a su querida amiga –**Y ahora váyanse**

**-Ja jajaj mira las amigas se defienden –**dijo en tono de burla – **Miren pequeñas princesas-** con tono amenazante – **Si se meten en nuestro camino se arrepentirán**

**-Si…..dejemos en paz – **dijo contesto Himawari poniéndose a su costado y su amiga – **Ya váyanse, estábamos en paz**

**-Miren estúpida ya cállate - **le respondió Kara en eso saco un pequeño bote de pintura de color purpura y le echó a Himawari en su cabeza dejándole toda machada de purpura, la pequeña Himawari, entonces miro a las niñas con su ojos llenos de lágrimas y ella riéndose y salió corriendo de ella, y salió corriendo de allí.

**-Soy unas tontas – **le grito Lea corriendo detrás de su amiga , sabía que Himawari es sensible y siempre la molestaban desde que entro a la academia y siempre la encontraba solo en nunca esquina nadie le hablaba pero ella siempre jugaba sola siempre feliz y sonriente así que una día se decidió hablarle y ella le sonrió con mucha dulzura y desde allí se decidieron ser amigas

Himawari llego a los baños de la academia

**-Shifff ...shifff ¿Por qué siempre ? me molestan – **se preguntó mirando su reflejo en el espejo su cabello a igual que su ropa se encontraban manchado de pintura – **Ya no ¿quiero estar aquí ?**

**-No digas eso Himawari …esa niñas son unas tontas –**le dijo acercándose a ella y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo – **toma – **Himawari tomo el pañuelo **..Límpiate esas lagrimas sabe que perfectamente que las princesa no lloran**

**-Si….pero no que dijo si llego a tener otra hermana, ya no seré princesa – **miro a su amiga directamente a los ojos - **¿crees que mi papis? No me creerán si llego a tener una hermanita**

**-Y claro que no Himawari…-**exclamo la morena** \- Sé que tus padres te quieren y te cuidan no olvides que también tienes un hermano**

**-Sii. ….Bolt nii-chan es el mejor hermano mayor –** abrió a llave de agua y se lavó la cara para quietarse la pintura de la cara **-¿y como en veo? - **le pregunto con la cara empapada de agua

**-Te ves bien y solo sécate la cara – **tomo su pañuelo y limpiando el rostro de la chica – **Ahora si te vez bien….amiga**

**-Arigato Lea-chan – **abrazo a su amiga en forma de agradecimiento, después Himawari con ayuda de limpiaron la ropa de al ojiazul, y se fueron a clases.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba un una fila de llena de papeles y rubio mayor se encontraba tratando de firmar los pendiente que dejo hace mucho tiempo no presento.

**-Hay…tengo ¿Qué terminar? A tiempo para ir a la cena - **dijo Naruto firmando los papeles – **mm que aburrido**

**-Hmpp… ¿Qué problemático? , si quieres terminar rápido deja de hablar y termina – **le dijo alcanzándole más papeles -** ¿crees que tiene problemas?**-le preguntó **– tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa, si no Temari me matara que fastidio.**

**-Pues si tienes razón , tu mujer siempre fue una mujer muy –**no termino de decir la frase , su consejero raqueo una cejas porque el único que tenía derecho que su esposa era un problemas era el **\- ¿Creo que es mejor que sigamos con eso ?**

**-si tienes razón…-**en eso tocaron la puerta **–Adelante….**

**-compromiso Hokage-sama… Shikamaru-san –**saludo Moegi quien entró , al dejar un reporte de un misión que consistía en entregar una valiosa joya para el casamiento de la nieta de un acaudalado feudal –**Aquí tengo el informe de la misión**

**-Bue bien echo Moegui – **recibiendo el informe y examinándolo – **Así que la misión fue todo un éxito puedes retirarte –** la joven pelinarajnda asistió con la cabeza y desaparición en una nueve de humo –**Bueno…así no voy a terminar a tiempo Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -**hizo tres clones de sombra -** Así terminare a tiempo.**

**-¡Hay Naruto que problemático ¡–**se tocó la sien y en un dos por tres todos los papeles dieron terminados a tiempo –** muy bien ya te terminaste es todo por hoy.**

**-Si….-**estirando su brazos y levantándose de su gran sillón –**Nos vamos…-**ambos hombres desaparición en una nueve de humo

Hinata se encontraba en gran concina de los Uzumakis, preparando diferente platillos con ayuda de Ino quien aviso a Temari, Sakura y Karui , ellas sabían que Hinata era la mejor cocinera de toda Konoha preparaba deliciosos platillos y tenía un poco de celos por la esposa del Hokage

Habían pasado dos horas desde que termino la academia y los padres recogían a sus hijos como sabían que las mujeres terminaron de preparar la comida así que decidieron ir a comer un poco de Ramen Ichiraku antes de la gran cena

-Muy bien aquí está listo **sashimi –dijo Hinata poniendo el gran plato que supo en la mesa –Y el **Teriyaki se ve deliciosos  
-¿Cómo está el Tonkatsu? Ino-san – le pregunto  
-Está muy listo Hinata-chan –trayendo en platillo y dejando también la mesa – casi todo está listo

-**Si –**le contesto la ojiperla –** Ten-ten - san y Temari –san ..ya casi van a terminar**

**-Bueno espero aquí están las bolas de arroz –**dijo sakura dejándolo en la gran mesa –**Sabes estoy feliz porque sasuke-kun regreso y le gusta mucho ese platillos.**

**-Estoy muy feliz por tu Sakura – chan – **le dijo la uzumaki a la pelirrosa estaba feliz por su amiga porque su esposo regreso saben chicos –**Bueno será mejer que términos nuestro hombre vendrán y se morirán de hambre.**

**-Si…chicas ahora vengo voy arriba, para traer algo muy importante -**les dijo a su amigas.

-**Está bien, te esperamos.-**Hinata subió a las escaleras tenía que decirle a su esposo de su próximo embarazo y como había orneando una deliciosa tarta de manzana, pasaron quince minutos y hinata bajo con un pequeña caja y la llegada de los esposos con los hijos. Alegro mucho a sus esposas porque tenían, muchas cosas de que conversar todos se saludaron cordialmente ya que hacer tiempo no se juntaba y se extrañan que es lo que sucedía en su vidas

Himawari fue al jardín de su casa mansión para regar sus bellos girasoles que crecían , junto a otras flores más ,se encontraba contenta porque su vida no vida a cambiar porque sus padre no iban a tener otra bebe y ella sería una princesa de la casa la única

-¡**Hola mamá! –**dijo Bolt quien dejo su zapatos en recibidor – **Ya regrese ese viejo mal padre, menado a comprar Sake –**enseñándole la botella de la bebida alcohólica

-**Bolt-kun ..No le digas eso a tu papa –** dijo poniendo una cara de triste ya que no le gusta que le decía eso a Naruto – **él te quiero mucho, al igual que yo mi niño.**

**-Pero mamá –**tratando de excusarse no quería ver la decepción de su mamá la quiera mucho y no le gusta verla triste ya que siempre la protegía y era muy buena con el- **Está bien mamá **-la ojiperla miro a su pequeño rubio con ternura y beso su cabeza –**Te quiero mucho mamá**

**-Yo igual mi pequeño – **Hinata tomo la botella de Sake **\- ¿Por qué no vas? a tu habitación tus amigos te esperan , la cena aún no está lista así que ve – **el pequeño dejo a sitio con la cabeza dicho se fue a su cuarto **-** **Himawari… ¿Qué te paso? –**pregunto Hinata hacer a su pequeña hija , vio que su ropa estaba sucia – **porque estas así**

**-Está jugando con pintura y me caí tratando de llevar, la pintura lila –**le explico a su mamá, no quiera contarle lo que le paso en la academia – **lo siento. ...Sé que me haces la ropa y yo la manche**

**-No mi niña – **abrazo a su hija – **no te preocupes le hace una ropa más bonita….así que ve a bañarte ..Sé que demoras en bañar así que hazlo con cuidado si**

**-Si mami….. –** entonces la pequeña fue su cuarto para hacer lo que su madre le dijo entonces hinata fue a donde se hallaban los demás y su amado esposo.

**-jajajjaja así que sasuke regresaste –**dijo con ironía el rubio -**Y dime que es lo que encontraste**

**-Nada de que interese Dobe –**le contesto tonando una bola de arroz –**Además sabes perfectamente que voy a averiguar algunas cosas que los ambus no investigan bien**

**-ohhhh enserio sasuke –san –**dijo sai que siempre tenía esa sonrisa en sus labio - ¿**Qué es lo que investigaste? Sasuke-san**

**-Eso no te incumbe**

**-Oigan dejen ese tipo de conversaciones para otra ocasión –**dijo Shikamaru estaba aburrido

**-Ya shikamaru no esa aburrido – **dijo Kiba quien comía una carne -**Estamos para aquí debatir**

**-Si…..que viva la juventud –**comento lee con ella llama en los ojos que siempre mostraba –**Además estamos aquí para compartir muchas cosas**

Así pasaron si conversación debatiendo cosas triviales, la cena está servida así que comenzaron a comer compartiendo muchas cosas. Los niños está en la habitación de Bolt también compartían muchas cosas.

Terminado la cena era la hora del postre y Hinata corto varios pedazos de pastel y repartido a sus amigos, a Naruto le gustaba todo lo que cocinaba su esposa inclusos los postres que eran su preferidos ,pero en eso que comió un trozo de pastes había algo raro allí un pequeño papelito así que lo saco de su boca

**-Vas a ser papá ..Otra vez y de un precioso niño –**dijo el voy alta dejando en impresionado al rubio y a sus demás amigos **-¡Hinata estas embarazada!**

**-¡Si Naruto-kun! …..Estoy embarazada – **le contesto tímidamente dejando de comer –**No te alegra**

**-¡Claro que si! –** entonces no pudo más y abrazo a su mujer sus amigos también felicitaron a la pareja

**-Arigato por estar presentes todos …ustedes les agradezco infinitamente**

**Bueno hasta acá aaaa me canse mucho es escribir pero bueno ya lo hice así que léanlo y disfrútenlo dejen sus comentario y espero que les guste nos vemos se despide Mialover02**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: EL COMIENZO

**CAPÍTULO 2: El comienzo **

Naruto y Hinata despidieron a sus invitados, no sin antes felicitar los esposos Uzumakis por que serán padres nuevamente y como siempre se peleaban por quienes serán los padrino para él bebe, lo que no imaginaban que no solo era un bebe si no dos pequeños bebes pero aun nadie lo sabía.

Hinata estaba en el fregadero de la cocina lavando la vajilla de porcelana, mientras Naruto estaba recociendo y secando los lavados

—¡**Naruto-kun!—**dijo Hinata secándose las manos

—**Si ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—.**

—¡**Sabes! les puedes decir a los niños, Sobre él bebe —**Naruto miro a su esposa muy ilusionada , esa sonrisa siempre la hipnotizaba por eso la quería

—**Si eso es lo que quieres-**Hinata fue a abrazar a su querido esposo, el rubio la recibió en sus brazos le gustaba el olor de su esposo—**¡Te amo! Hinata… ¿Por qué no vas arriba? —**quitándole el delantal y ponérselo –**Y llamas a los niños, Yo termino eso—.**

—**Hai — **se dieron un beso , La señora Uzumaki se fue a la planta de arriba, pasaron 5 minutos y los pequeños bajaron corriendo hacia donde su padre.

-¡**Viejo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –**exclamo Bolt acercándose de mala gana donde Padre e hija— **Quiero dormir—.**

—**¡Bolt! ¡Ven aquí! Siéntate —**ordeno Naruto, el rubio menor se sentó a lado de su padre-**Saben, Yo recibí una gran noticia —**le dijo a sus hijos —¿**Saben cuál es?—.**

—**No… —**dijeron en coro al mismo tiempo

—**¡Ustedes saben que son muy importante para mí y su madre también lo es?—**los dos niños asistieron con la cabeza —**Cuándo ustedes nacieron recibi la noticia más importante del mundo y ahora siguen siendo mi ilusión —.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso papi?-**pregunto Himawari.

—**Si viejo si ya, dinos —**

—**Ok se los diré… dentro de algunos meses tendrán un hermanito— **Dijo Naruto muy emocionado

—**¡Vamos tener un hermanito!— **exclamo Bolt muy emocionado –**Ohh Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**salto emocionado el rubio menor –**Felicidades Viejo…oh voy a ir donde mamá –**dicho eso Bolt fue donde su mamá, Naruto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, está feliz porque su pequeño rubio le gusta la idea de tener un hermanito —**¿Qué eso lo que pasa princesa?—**pregunto Naruto al ver a su pequeña cabizbaja y muy triste

—**¿Por qué tendremos otro hermanito? —**Pregunto Himawari, no le gustaba la idea de tener otro hermanito **—¿Por qué papi?—**

—**Pequeña, sabes tu madre y yo solo deseamos que sean felices, además un hermano es lo mejor del mundo—**dijo Naruto tratando explicar a su princesa de tener un hermano es lo mejor del mundo-¡**Ya no crecerás solita! Tendrás un hermanito pequeño**

—**Yo no quiero otro hermanito ¡Los hermanos pequeños son una molestia!— **dijo la peli azul cruzando sus brazos.

**-¡Claro qué no Himawari!-**exclamo Naruto un poco angustiados –**Un hermano**, **es alguien que va a cuidar y va estar contigo y con Bolt para acompañarlos para que no crezcan solitos….es alguien que te va a querer mucho….mucho—.**

-¡**Mamá y tú me quieren! ¡Mucho…mucho!, así que no quiero tener un hermanito…no lo quiero –**dicho eso Himawari se fue corriendo de allí dejando a su padre sin palabras, solo escucho un portazo que vino del cuarto de Himawari

Naruto suspiro, tenía un mal presentimiento ya que Himawari parece que no quiere tener otro hermanito, así que resignado así que fue arriba, Naruto no le dijo nada a Hinata no quería angustiarla , sabía que era algo complicado.

—**Naruto-kun….-**dijo Hinata quien se encontraba cepillándose su larga cabellera— **¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te noto preocupado—.**

**-¡No!… ¡Solo está pensado en el nuevo bebé!—**le contesto algo irritado por la conversación con Himawari, Naruto se halla muy nervioso y eso que estaba en la cama listo para dormir con su esposa—**Quiero que todo salga bien con el nuevo bebe —.**

— **¿Qué te preocupa?—**pregunto la ojiperla, noto que su marido estaba pensativo, que no se dio cuenta que Hinata también se metió en la cama, acurrucándose en su pecho

—**¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?—**exclamo el rubio sorprendido al ver a su esposa que estaba allí junto a él— ¿**A Qué hora llegaste?—.**

—**¡Ahorita…! solo que estabas tan distraído que no me viste llegar—**contesto la ojiperla esta angustiada por la reacción que tenía su esposo no le gustaba verlo así —**¡Dime , la verdad!… —¿Qué te pasa?—**

—**Enserio, no me pasa nada—**

—**Entonces….Dime… ¿Por qué estas así?—**le pregunto Hinata un poco disgustada, no quería que le ocultara nada —¡**Dime la verdad**!—.

—**¡Está bien aaaaaa!— **dijo una gran bocanada de aire, si tenía que mentirle lo aria pero no quería preocuparla eso ojos, esos bellos ojos que siempre miraba cada vez que se despertaba y dormía, no le gustaba verlos tristes—**Me preocupa…Me preocupa que esta es la primera vez que te dejare sola afrontado un embarazo—.**

—**¡Ohhh Naruto-kun!—**exclamo con ternura la ojiperla abrazando más a su rubio, él hizo lo mismo cubrió el cuerpo de su esposa no sin antes cargadora sobre su cuerpo haciendo de que en esa posición se sonrojara, a pesar de los años conservaba esa inocencia que le encantaba—¡**No…te preocupes! , lo entiendo en verdad pero se que siempre estaré a tu lado, se que eres el Hokage… Y tienes muchos deberes que cumplir, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte siempre a ti y a los niños—.**

**-¡Pero me tomare! un descanso después que el bebe nazca—**Naruto miro directamente al rostro de su esposa-**Creo que Shikamaru tendrá mucho trabajo ya que voy a tener unas largas vacaciones—.**

**-¿Qué que si?-**se rio inocentemente, pero en eso sintió los labio de Naruto dentro de su boca su lenguas hicieron un juego con sus bocas-**Naru…..Naruto y…los niños –**deteniendo el beso de su esposo

-¡**No hay por qué preocuparse están bien dormidos! –**volvió a pesar besar a su esposa —¡**Hina!….!Hinata me vuelves loco! —**volvió a jugar con su lengua, los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos.

— **¡Naruto…!—**exclamo Hinata, sorprendida al ver a su esposo volteándola y rompiendo sus ropas—**Nooooo—.**

—**¡Disculpa Hinata! ….pero, no puedo más quiero hacerte el amor Pero ya— **Naruto se sacó la ropa , y volvió a versar el cuerpo de su ojiperla.

-¡**Naru…Naruto-kun! –**gimió al sentir, la lengua de su esposo sobre su cuerpo,la mano vendada del rubio se posiciono en uno de sus seno, mientras la otra se posiciono en la entrada vaginal de Hinata sus dedos se movían muy rápidamente

Naruto por su parte comenzó a besar uno de los senos de Hinata haciendo que se estremeciera al sentir la lengua de su esposo. Hinata abrazo a su esposo

-¡**Amor…!mmmmm ¡te amo!-**Naruto saco su mano de su entrada y volvió a tomas sus senos con su manos, comenzó a masajearlos, amasarlos y apretujárnoslos, la ojiperla arqueo la espalda gimiendo cada vez más.

Hinata estaba en las nubes se estremecía cada vez más, Naruto se arrodillo en la gran cama matrimonial estiro la piernas levantándola sobre sus hombros, besos sus pliegues muy intensamente, su lengua saboreaba el rica cavidad humada ese peculiar atrevimiento hiso que la esposa Uzumaki gimiera cada vez más fuerte, esos bellos sonidos, hicieron resonar los oídos del rubio, Naruto bajo las piernas de sus esposa sobre el colchón y se recostó a su lado.

-¡**Relájate….! Hinata….!-**susurro cerca de su oído , Hinata abrió sus ojos , estaba sorprendida por esa palabras de sus esposo-¡**Hinata …! En verdad me encantas, te amo y siempre te amaré –**Naruto beso la boca de Hinata sus lenguas jugaron cada vez, dejo los labios de su esposa y comenzó a bajar sobre su cuello, y siguió con sus bellos y perfectos senos, eran tan grandes que no lo podía ni cubrir con sus labios-**¡Ahora… Comienza… La diversión!—**

Con su mano vendada, cogió su gran y estilizado miembro erecto y se preparo para entrar en Hinata , la ojiperla suspiro al sentir el miembro de su esposo entrando en su vagina.

-¡**Naruto…. Kun**!-gimió Hinata al sentir el gran y esplendoroso miembro de Naruto entrando en ella en una certera estocada – ¡**Naruto…kun!…!aHHHHHH!**

**-¡Hinata!...!Ahhhhhhh!-**Naruto comenzó a moverse cada vez más, Hinata estiro su mano, para agarrar el rostro de su esposo para saborear los deliciosos labios de su Hokage.

Así comenzaron con su gran y fastuoso juego, ya que los niños no se despertaron después de su gran movimiento, las caderas del rubio se movían cada vez más fuerte por su parte Hinata estaba en las nubes. Así que enredo sus piernas sobre la cadera del rubio, Hinata gemía y gemía cada vez más.

Hinata tomo la iniciativa así que volteo a su esposo en la cama y comenzó mecerse sobre su esposo.

-**¡Ahhhhhh! Hinataaaa- **gruño Naruto al sentir a su esposa sobre él- ¡**Mueve te mas ….!.-**le sugirió, tomo sus caderas y comenzó a moverlas cada vez más, miro los senos de Hinata como se movía tan hipnóticamente, uno sobre otro, así que la tomo los senos de su esposa y comenzó a apretujarlos.

Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, ambos se unieron con una danza hipnótica, los gemidos se hacía cada vez más fuertes que se escucharon por toda la habitación, Hinata se movió cada vez más hasta daba la impresión que saltaba sobre su rubio.

**-¡Naruto… kun… creo que… ¡Voy aaaaaaaaa!-**dijo estando a punto de llegar al clímax , Naruto sintió que ya estaba en las ultimas de su pasión -¡**AHHHHHH!-**grito Hinata al sentir a su esposo salir de ella , no sin antes sentir la gran descarga blanquecina de su esposo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos, no sin antes decir esa palabra que a ambos los estremecía— ¡**Te amo**!— la noche paso sin incidentes, los pequeños niños Uzumaki se quedaron bien dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en entrar fue Hinata, como siempre sintió algo de frio en su cuerpo y recordó que anoche ella y su esposo tuvieron en la noche muy activa, así que tomo su bata y fue al baño para asearse.

Hinata se fue a la cocina para preparar un rico desayuno para su familia, estaba feliz por que muy pronto abra una sillita más en su mesa, para relajarse aún más se puso un vestido lila un poco ajustado a su cuerpo hasta las rodillas, con su gran cola de caballo.

Naruto se despertó intempestivamente al no sentir el cuerpo de Hinata a su lado dedujo que se fue a preparar el desayuno, suspiro al recordar la noche anterior cuando tuvieron sus encuentros cercanos del primer tipo, así que se despertó y fue a darse un gran baño para relajarse, salió del cuarto de baño para ponerse su ropa , se puso su pantalón negro , se puso su polo blanco y su chaqueta naranja con franjas alrededor de las muñecas y en la base de la cintura.

—**¡Buenos días mi amor!— **la abrazo por la cintura besando su nuca —**Y… ¿Cómo amaneciste?— **pregunto Naruto pegándola más a su cuerpo.

**-¡ohhh! Naruto-kun –**sonrojándose a un más al sentir la respiración de su esposo cerca —**Vas hacer que tire el desayuno—.**

—**¿Y qué?… Ir a comer a la calle—** Naruto no se dio cuenta que su hijo Bolt estaba allí virando algo asqueado por el afecto de sus padres.

**-¡Oye Viejo! ¿Por qué no llevas a mamá aun lugar lejos de aquí? –**comento Bolt un poco asqueado tras ver a sus padres, tan melosos delante de él.

**-Hola Bolt ¿Cómo estás?-**pregunto Naruto soltando a su esposa, revoloteo el cabello rebelde de su hijo.

-**Agrr ¡Viejo! No me despeines-**quito la mano del rubio mayor de su cabellera rubia.

**-¡Naruto-kun…! no molestes a Bolt-kun-**se escuchó un regaño inocente, puso el desayuno en la mesa**\- ¿Dónde está Himawari-chan?—.**

**-Himawari…se fue –**dijo Bolt terminando de comer, dejando a sus padres sin habla —**¡No se preocupen yo iré verla!—.**

**-¡Ohhh! Gracias hijito –**Hinata abrazo a su pequeño rubio -** ¡Por eso te amo!-**es afecto de amor hizo que Bolt se sonrojara -**¡Ve a cambiarte!… Ya es tarde para ir a la academia—.**

—**Hai—**contesto Bolt con sonrisa en sus labio**s.**

Después del desayuno Naruto fue a la oficina para hacer alguno arreglos por que iba a venir el Mizukage para hablar futuras estrategias de combate aunque no la necesitaban, se encontraban en una era de Paz.

Desde ese instante Himawari estuvo distante de su madre, casi ya no le hablaba y siempre estuvo callada, Hinata por su parte estaba angustiada por que su hija ya no la abrazaba ya no conversaba no le contaba sus secreto ni sus sueños.

Pero siempre el abrazo de Naruto y los besos de Bolt le hacían sentir mejor, así pasaron cinco meses, cinco meses en que la misma rutina cambio por completo.

Hinata había llegado de su consulta estaba muy feliz el resultado del ultrasonido y el bebe se dejó ver pero no solo era un bebe si no dos, dos pequeños gemelos que crecían sus gemelos por eso se sentía más pesada, comía la misma cantidad de comida cuando estaba embarazada de Bolt Y Himawari comía casi el triple de lo que comía, así que no le tomo importancia.

Quería relajarse antes de preparar la cena así que fue a la estancia, Naruto había sacado su silla mecedora cuando estaba embarazada de los otros dos así se relajaba.

— ¡**Hola bebes! ¿Cómo están?**— dijo tocándose su abultado vientre — ¡**Espero que salgan pronto ¡ya los quiero conocer! Los amo en verdad, saben les voy a decir un secreto los quiero mucho a Bolt — **Pero no se dio cuenta de que cerca de allí esta Himawari escondida — ¡**Hola Hima-Chan**!— exclamo dulcemente — **ven acércate****, ****Siente a tus hermanitos—.**  
**— Noooo— **grito fuertemente**— ¡no quiero!… ¡No me recogiste hoy de la academia!—.**  
**— ¡Pero pequeña!… Tenía que ir al hospital... Por mi embarazo no puedo posponerlo** —.  
— ¡¿**Te preocupas mas por ese bebe que por mi?!… ¡Ya no me quieres...!— **unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos azules de su pequeña— **Ya no te importo—.**

— **¡Eso no es cierto pequeña!— **se paró rápidamente para tocar los hombros de su hija—**Yo te quiero mucho a Bolt a tu papi y amo a los bebes—.**

**-¡No…! Eso es mentira –**se soltó del agarre de su madre-**¡Tu Ya no me lees cuentos ni me cepillas el cabello!—.**

**-¡Pero hija tú sabes que siempre estoy disponible! –**Hinata trato de abrazarla pero la ojiazul rechazo el abrazo de su madre

**-¡No!… ¡tú solo piensas en ellos!… ¡ya no me quieres!— **Himawari se fue llorando dejando muy angustiada a Hinata estaba muy triste porque su hija pensó que ya no la quería y eso no era verdad, Hinata tenía mucho amor que dar para ella, para sus hijos y para su esposo así que decido hacer todo lo posible para acercarse a Himawari mas no solo ella sino Bolt también necesitaba su ayuda.

Bueno hasta acá espero que disfruten ese nuevo capítulo del Fics **El amor para más de dos, **espero que lo disfruten y dejen Rewins y comentario ajajaja **CAPÍTULO 3: EL ESCAPE**, pero esto será otro día ahora voy a actualizar con mi demás fics como** Eternidad** gracias


End file.
